Tough Love
by Ayuki Karpy
Summary: Oh no! A cloud of hate is falling upon the air of Angel Grove and it's all for one ranger. Unlike 'Stop the Hate Master', things are going to get uglier for our dragon-coded friend.
1. Taking Love for Granted?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything except the remake of this plot. Have a nice day.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Taking Love For Granted?**

The last day of September this year was the busiest and also the most anticipated, for the renowned Angel Girls Club was announcing their newest members on the bulletin board! What was better was that if the members had boyfriends, then the boys joined in automatically. As soon as they read it, Kimberly and Aisha beamed in excitement. They made it in and that meant that Rocky and Tommy could join them as well. But just as they were about to tell them the good news, Kim spotted a note next to her name. It read, '_Kimberly Only_'. Kim frowned in confusion and annoyance (mostly annoyance), which did not escape her sharp friend.

"What's wrong?"

"For some reason, Veronica doesn't want Tommy to join." Kim answered with a steely edge in her voice. "But I'm going to find out."

Aisha nodded in agreement, also looking horribly miffed. Together, they walked over towards Veronica, who had a business suit on. She had tanned skin, long black hair, and dark brown eyes. She looked like a perfect angel, but both of the female Rangers knew that she was one of the meanest people on the planet. Today, that would all end, hopefully.

"Aisha, Kimberly, hello." She said in an disarming voice.

Aisha was about to return the greeting snidely, but Kim got to the point. "Why didn't Tommy make the club?"

"Tommy?" Veronica asked, confused. "Tommy who?"

"Tommy Oliver." Aisha chorused. "You know, the guy who always wears a white shirt all the time, the guy with long hair."

"Oh, him." Veronica almost hissed out the reply. "Well, let's say that he doesn't fit the criteria of what makes a perfect man. For example, a perfect man must always be at his girlfriend's side, must always wait upon her every whim and demand, and absolutely should never make her feel uncomfortable. In all this time that I have observed her, I have seen that he does not fit the criteria at all."

Kim blinked back in shock and anger. "Tommy may not seem like the perfect man to you," She growled. "But he's my kind of guy! Besides, if that were the case for a girl, then _I'm_ doing it wrong."

"Please, Kimberly. Your own mother was in the Angel Girls Club. You're a legacy!" Veronica pointedly said. "And Tommy, well, he's just a nobody."

"I don't think that my mother would ever be a part of this terrible club," Kim continued. "And if this is how you're going to treat people and their significant others in this club, then I don't want to join this club!"

Aisha agreed, "Me neither."

So saying, they walked away together, leaving an angry Veronica fuming with her thoughts.

* * *

Although Aisha tried to get Kim's mind off the club, Kim still felt bad. Not about losing the club, mind you, but about Tommy and how he couldn't join. He still had the chains of regret still lingering about him and the whole Green Ranger fiasco, he didn't need someone else unintentionally rubbing his misdeeds in his face. He never talked about it at all and heck, he still went on life smiling and happy. But seeing his eyes cloud over a bit every time somebody brought up the evil Green Ranger bit, innocently or not, still hit her. The fact that he still wore the color (with limitations, might I add) like it was his price to pay.

"I still wonder who actually did this." (**Warning: Purple Prose dead ahead.**) His melodious voice rang out.

There he was, in all of his sweetly hot glory. Although he wasn't too muscular, it still showed that he'd been hitting the gym. His long brown hair, that splayed out at all sides, framed his neat, lean face. His brown eyes shined with vigor and energy and his thin lips frowned in concern and worry. Framing that body of his was a loose green T-shirt, baggy shorts, and white sneakers. True, he wasn't what Veronica wanted, but he was all she needed. Noticing her and Aisha, that frown grew into a full smile. Motioning the girls over there, his happiness melted Kim's anger away. Soon, they, along with Rocky, Billy, and Adam were laughing at the latest hijinks and mayhem.

"Hey, so did you get into that club that you girls talked about?" Rocky asked innocently.

At this, the girls froze and looked at each other. In an instant, the boys immediately knew that something was amiss and the girls weren't about to spill it. It took some time, but they got the real reason out of them. To their surprise, Tommy smiled and said that they could go to the club without him, he didn't mind. When Kim tried to protest, he merely smiled and tried to mask the sadness and hurt that he was feeling right now. But his friends shouldn't be bothered by this mishap. After all, they would be with him, club or not, because they loved him. Little did he know what was brewing on the moon.

* * *

"Did you hear that, my petite pestilence?" Lord Zedd cackled in delight.

"So the precious Green Ranger is left out of a club activity~?" Rita Repulsa purred. "Who knew that the day would come?"

"It gives me a great idea!" Lord Zedd snapped his fingers and instantly a phone appeared. Wasting no time at all, he dialed the number of his old friend, Contemno. Despite the boyish-sounding name, Contemno was a mistress of hatred and despair. What's more, Lord Zedd knew that she was looking for action, so what better way to burn off that boredom than give a certain ranger a real breakage in spirit? Pretty soon, she appeared before them, kneeling and giving her respect. She was beautiful in a hideously fascinating way. Covered in black hair, she had red eyes, a long dress, and red high-heels.

"Hello, Master Zedd." She said in a soft-spoken voice. "How can I serve you?"

"I want you to incite a hatred against the Green Ranger." Rita shot out before Zedd could speak. "Make him feel despair, break his entire spirit, and when you have finished, I want him in here so that he can serve as a little, ah, servant to me and me only." Rita finished with a creepy blush growing on her face. Contemno raised an eyebrow but decided not to pry. She needed to get right to work and so thinking, she bowed to Rita and Zedd before heading towards Angel Grove. Zedd turned to his wife.

"Servant?" Zedd deadpanned.

"...I just want to put him in a cute little maid outfit so that I can take pictures for the album and..." Rita babbled before being cut off by Rito. Zedd just blinked.

* * *

In the dark of the night, Contemno gazed the area before spotting a sleeping figure. She peered inside the bedroom window and grinned. So, this was her target for the mission: a cute guy sleeping in his bed. Well, as she said time and time again, the cute ones are always the most pleasurable in spirit breaking. So she brushed a strand of hair from his face and gently plucked a hair from his head. Then, she flashed back outside and, concentrating on her victim, she unleashed a hate spell all across Angel Grove.

"It's just the right amount of subtle and despair that I want." She whispered. "It'll be an enjoyable time before my mission is complete." So saying, she vanished.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: So, yeah, I changed things up a stretch just so the story is a bit more believable. Don't worry about Bulk and Skull, they'll be in the next chapter! And will Tommy ever get through this ordeal? Well, the answer is yes, but he will endure a ton of hardships. Poor guy. :(

Rate, review, and critique! I'm open to criticism!


	2. And so it begins

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything except the remake of this plot. Have a nice day.

* * *

**Chapter 2: And so it begins. **

Monday mornings didn't hold much excitement for Tommy as he descended the stairs until he turned his head to the living room. His older brother, David, seemed to be packing for a trip to somewhere. Tommy furrowed his brow in confusion for David always told him where he was going before he headed out. At once, possibilities were racing through his mind about the sudden leave, ranging from forgetfulness to worry. Nevertheless, he decided to ask for it was unlike him to just up and leave suddenly.

"David?" He ventured. David just gave him an annoyed glare in response.

"David, why're you leaving all of a sudden?" Again, silence answered his question. "David, please talk to me."

David made no reply and instead just headed out the front door. Tommy, ever persistent, tried to talk to David and even had to raise his voice just to get the older man's attention. When nothing he tried worked, he clung onto David's sleeve, when the most shocking thing happened. David turned and roughly pushed him down. Tommy, shocked by the sudden change in behavior, only sat on the ground as he watched his brother leave without another word. He tried to process what had just happened in the span of ten minutes.

_Wha-What just happened? _Tommy bit his lip. _Why did he leave all of a sudden? _

He went back inside the house, confused, shocked, maybe even hurt. His rational side tried to make up all possibilities and reasons of why David left so soon. Maybe a meeting, maybe an emergency, just something. But nothing could console his worried state of mind. He then noticed the clock and saw that he had an hour before school started. As much as he hated to leave a mystery like this out in the open, he had no choice but to go to school. Luckily, an hour meant that he could contact Zordon and Alpha on what's been going on. He then shook his head. No, he was getting paranoid.

_Time to go to school, I guess. _He thought heavily.

* * *

But things got even weirder during the school day. It all started in homeroom/first period with Mrs. Applebee. The lesson started off normally, with her excited talk of the Revolution and such. But it wasn't until she started handing out the worksheets that Tommy noticed something was off. Right off the bat, she gave the sheets to everyone except him! He didn't want to interrupt, seeing as how her wrath was probably the most terrifying that he'd ever seen in his high school career, but he too was a student of this class.

"Um, Mrs. Applebee?"

No response. She just kept on talking and talking. Biting his lip, he tried again only to meet with no response at all again. His heart increased its rate. What exactly was going on here? Why was Mrs. Applebee ignoring him like David did? Did he do something wrong? He sure hoped not, as he studied extremely hard to make her happy despite the constant Zedd attacks.

"Mrs. Applebee?" Skull asked. She turned to him with an annoyed glance. "I, uh, lost my assignment."

"Already?" Sighing in frustration, she handed him another assignment. After that, Tommy saw a folded paper on his desk with the words 'Sorry that it's folded up like this.' written in almost illegible pencil. His eyes widened. That writing could only come from Skull! Now this was getting totally bizarre. Although Bulk and Skull didn't hate him and his friends, per se, they still carried a friendly animosity towards each other. Why would Skull suddenly go out of his way to give him the needed paper for his assignment?

Nope. This didn't add up. And he had a lingering feeling that, since he shared all his classes with Skull, that he was going to need his help, whether he liked it or not.

* * *

_Finally. The end of the school day. Now, I can go hang out with my friends. _

Heading over to the Juice Bar, he noticed Bulk and Skull masquerading as waiters. Having the need to ask why, he quietly stepped on over there until he was right behind Skull. Tapping Skull gently on the shoulder, he stifled a laugh to see their priceless reactions at having been found out. Not that he wanted to blow their cover or something, but he needed to ask.

"So," he whispered. "What're you guys doing?"

"We're on the lookout for the Graffiti Bandit." Bulk whispered back. "So, we're disguising ourselves as waiters."

"Oh. Well, good luck with that. And thanks for helping me out today." Tommy smiled.

"No problem." Skull grinned cheerily. "Keep an eye out for him."

"Yes, sir." Tommy chirped.

Once they were gone, Tommy headed inside the Juice Bar and smiled as soon as he saw his friends talking and laughing with each other. He headed over there and waved hello to them. No response. He shrugged it off as them not noticing, although it did give him the strange feeling that he had with David and Mrs. Applebee. It gnawed at the pit of his stomach but he tried to push it away. He said hello to them but once again they didn't respond. He tried again and still, no response. This was going from weird to downright creepy for him. It also hurt him in a way that he didn't expect it.

"Um, Kim?" He asked, lightly tapping her on the shoulder. The result was a punch to the face which he missed, thankfully. Now underneath an empty table, he held his breath and tried to process the event that just happened. Kim tried to hit him when he just tapped her on the shoulder. He shuddered to think what could happen if he tried to embrace her.

_No time for jokes, Tommy. _He thought. _You need to stop denying that these events are just coincidences. _He got right down to work and tried to contact Zordon and Alpha. Once again, he didn't receive an answer. This was too much. How was he going to solve this by himself? Because, as things would have it with him being the Green Power Ranger, things wouldn't get much easier.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Please, please, please review~! I would like it if I got some constructive criticism! Oh, what am I saying? I sound so ridiculous! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter!


	3. Breaking the Dragon's Heart

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything except the remake of this plot. Have a nice day.

**Author's Notes**: Brace yourselves, everyone. This is where things get rough and heavy.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Breaking the Dragon's Heart**

Time seemed to pass by fast. In two more days, it would be the October Prom Dance and in the meantime, neither Bulk nor his partner Skull caught the culprit to the Graffiti heist. Well, not until now. Standing outside the doorway to the bathroom, they heard the water hit the sink with dexterity. Moving in like police officers from those movies, they stopped when they saw Tommy rinsing his face over the sink. They breathed out sighs of disappointment. Tommy would never be the one vandalizing the Juice Bar, not even on his bad days. Skull then squinted his eyes to the bottom of Tommy's hair. As if on instinct, he reached to grab the foreign object and made a face when he saw that it was gum.

"Gross..." He muttered.

"Hey, guys." Tommy greeted, not bothering to look at them. His tone, however, showed more sadness rather than anger.

"Hey, uh, Tommy." Skull returned awkwardly, not knowing what to say. He turned to his partner, Bulk, who was just as lost as he was. This Tommy wasn't the same confident Tommy anymore. He was sad, hollow, empty. They mentally shivered at the synonyms that came forth. When Tommy looked in the mirror, they noticed with horror of a thin scar on his skin that stretched from his eye to his cheek. At the same time, he had a definite left black eye and a swollen lower lip. What's more, it was revealed that these bruises had been happening over the past week or so.

"Tommy, what happened to your face?" Bulk ventured.

"What?" He asked confusedly. Then fear flashed on his face before smiling calmness returned. "I walked into a door. That's all."

"A door that gave you a scar and a swollen lip?" Skull pressed on.

As seemingly stupid as they were, the reality was that they weren't blind nor were they oblivious. They had their own suspicions of who the Power Rangers were, but they could never be too sure. However, not even this escaped them, which was telling since they were the resident Butt Monkeys of the whole school. Oh sure, they had their own sort of injuries, but it usually cleared up in a day or two. And if it wasn't, well then, one of the Power Rangers would notice and send them off to safety before resuming their battles with the bad guys! To think that not even the Power Rangers tried to save Tommy...

"What did you do?" Skull asked before he could stop himself.

"That's the question _I'm_ wondering myself." Tommy asked a bit dejectedly.

To be honest, what he was showing was only a fraction of what he was truly feeling. Although his rational side told him that hammering the point that he felt sad can get tiresome, there were no other words to describe. For the past three weeks, his friends and other peers went from ignoring him to name-calling to even throwing paper balls at him or worse. And all the teachers and adults did were either ignoring him or telling him that he was wasting their time. Just yesterday, his brother called him to say that he was returning in a week and that by the time he returned, all Tommy could do was prepare.

And even though his irrational side said it was unfair, the fact that he had caused so much destruction and trouble only proved one thing: that he deserved the pain and suffering that he got. He knew that it would only be a matter of time before his punishment ended, but even then he knew that his friends were in the right for treating him the way they were. He won't complain. No, he would never complain. Hopefully, what they were doing would help him atone the sins that he caused, whether he was good or evil.

"Tommy, you...alright?"

Surprise flitted his face before he nodded. This was going to be another tough day, but he was a Power Ranger and Power Rangers, especially reformed ones like him looking for redemption, were always tough. Maybe the end of the day, with him going to the Juice Bar, would help calm his nerves.

* * *

"Hey, Tommy Oliver!"

Or maybe it wouldn't. As he turned to face his friends (though they hissed whenever he called them that), he mentally braced himself for the onslaught that he was going to get.

"What's the big idea, huh?" Adam sneered.

"Yeah, you got a lot of nerve coming down here on our turf." Rocky chorused.

"He indeed has a lot of nerve," Billy smiled. "But not enough brains, I'm sure."

"Don't you know that this Juice Bar is reserved for Angel Girls Club members like us and their boyfriends?" Aisha questioned, daring Tommy to answer back. Tommy decided that if she wanted an answer, she was going to get an answer in the politest form possible.

"Well, yes, Aisha, I do remember that rule." Tommy replied calmly. "I also remember that you and Kimberly wanted out of that club as soon as you found out that I couldn't join."

"_You_ my boyfriend?" Kim snarled. "Please. The only reason that I kept you around is because you were a good enough blow for me, if you get my drift."

All at once, the patience that he'd been keeping with his friends, brother, peers, and the rest of the community wore thin. He clenched his fists in anger as he tried to drown out the choruses of 'oooohs' and snickers in the juice bar. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Bulk and Skull cowering in fear. Can't really blame them, for things were about to get ugly.

"Kimberly Ann Hart." He said in an even, calm tone. "That was a very low blow."

"Oh, giving me the 'Mom and Dad' tone, are you?" Kimberly's grin widened. "What next, you asking me to take out the trash? Do my own laundry?"

"I've heard bad things about boyfriends using the 'Mom and Dad' tone." Aisha whispered. "Better watch out."

"What did I ever do to you guys?!" Tommy asked. "Why are you acting horribly to me?!"

"Why, you ask?" Billy glowered. "Figures, as you're always the clueless one, the brainless one, the most forgetful of our group. Comparing Bulk and Skull to you is an insult to _their_ intelligence. It baffles me as to why you were even picked. Just because you matched Jason in a sparring match? Please. Jason could beat you in a one to one match any day." He finished with some sort of relish.

"You only hang out with us because you don't have any friends." Adam continued. "I bet Jason took pity on you when he let you join. I must say that was a stupid decision on his part to let you join."

"Yeah." Rocky shrugged. "I mean, face it, man. Where would you be if you weren't with us? I bet you'd be in anger management classes or heck, even with the monsters, killing innocent civilians just to meet your own sadistic ends."

"Yet, you just have to have the cool stuff, the dagger, the whatever." Aisha hissed. "Why? I mean, what's so special about you? You're nothing more than a bubble-headed idiot who hurts other, be it intentionally or unintentionally."

"Heck, we only tolerated you because you looked like a kicked puppy." Kim finished the diatribes with a glare. "You'll never be half as good as Jason is and it would be great if you didn't come to Angel Grove in the first place."

Tommy looked at them without saying a word in his defense because, in the long run, he knew that they were right. He didn't want to hurt anyone but no matter what happened, somebody got hurt one way or other. It wasn't his intention to compete with Jason, but somehow it ended up like this and in the long run, he was to blame for it. And he was brainless, clueless, stupid. The lump in his throat grew more as he felt every realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

"...I...You are right." He finally answered. "Please tell me what I can do to fix it."

"See?! This is what you do!" Kim yelled. "Why can't you do things yourself?!"

"...A-Alright." He stammered. "W-Well...um..."

"Tsk. Tsk." Billy shook his head. "I guess this is too complicated for his little brain."

"It's not!" Tommy shot back.

Suddenly, the sound of a bucket rang out as Tommy was doused. He closed his eyes reflexively, trying to endure the humiliation in audio only. He heard laughter and murmurs of 'He deserved it'. He felt the liquid: thick, viscous as Billy liked to call it. He smelt a mixture of iron and...and...oh no. His brain processed the smell quickly than he imagined.

_Too much. _His only coherent thoughts.

Trying to keep his emotions in control, he opened his eyes and brushed past the crowds. He needed to run away, run away and think.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: So, how was it? Good? Bad? Average? And to White-Falcon-06, you are right and I didn't miss the details. I just, uh, changed the canon a bit. I'm really sorry about that. ^^;


	4. Losing Control

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything except the remake of this plot. Have a nice day.

**Author's Notes**: Now this is the end game. But this just might be the heaviest chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Losing Control**

Angel Grove Woods were a mixed baggage to those familiar and foreign. In the daytime and sunny days, it was a relaxing place of mystery and wonder, with sunlight fitting through nearby openings of the twisted branches and trees. In the wintertime and at night, it was a fearful mystery. On rainy days, it was a place of bittersweet sorrow. But no matter how one puts in, it was a large place where one could hide themselves in to brood and think.

But Tommy just did the thinking, or rather he would be if he wasn't concentrating on keeping his emotions under control.

_Were all of those nasty things they said true?_ He thought as he looked at his phone. He sent eighteen message over the course of three weeks to Jason, and not a single one had been answered. This could have confirmed what they all thought about him, which ached his stomach unbearably. Hoping to find a decent enough spot to rest, he noticed a patch of black hair in the distance. Forgetting his worries and wasting no time, he sneaked over to a spot where he could see the situation at hand without being noticed.

"That pesky ranger will be here any minute." The female's voice snarled as she told her loyal minions, who turned out to be the whole city of Angel Grove (minus Bulk and Skull of course)! "I want you all to truly break him!"

"Yes, Mistress." They all said in monotone unison.

Tommy shivered involuntarily, trying to keep his mind focused. He then noticed Bulk and Skull heading towards the monster and the rest of Angel Grove's population. Before he could say anything, Bulk and Skull casually waved the monster aside and spoke to the whole city about the Graffiti Bandit, who turned out to be Skull himself. Skull had promised the whole of Angel Grove that he cleaned the whole of the Juice Bar and that he wouldn't eat anything before bed anymore. It was all well and good and despite the heaviness of his situation, Tommy found himself smiling a bit at their levity. But that quickly erased when the monster walked up to them.

"Say, you're not a friend of the Green Ranger, are you?" She purred.

"Nope." Bulk shrugged.

"Nuh-uh." Skull shook his head.

"Well, then, want me to make it easier for you guys?" She grinned. Tommy knew that it was the time to act and, not caring whether he was seen or not, started his whole call. But as he morphed, the witch's spell was complete! He was too late in preventing the spell, but Tommy wasn't phased as he knew that he could cure Angel Grove's populace once and for all.

"Your fight is with me, witch!" He yelled. "Leave the people of Angel Grove and my friends alone!"

She turned and smiled. She definitely was a looker for the monsters, but Tommy was dating someone right now. "Why are you surprised, Green Ranger~? Don't you think this is what you deserve?" Tommy clenched his fists, but had to admit that it was true deep down inside. Still, if he wanted punishment, he could endure it if his friends really thought that he deserved it. "What do you want from me?" She smiled. It was originally going to get him as a servant, but she had a lot of fun with him these past weeks, so she wasn't going to stop now. "I want you to die. Get him, my minions!"

Her troops advanced upon him, murmuring 'I hate you, Green Ranger' over and over. Just seeing their dazed faces, brainwashed beyond belief, that monster (really, there was no other word for her) grinning in glee, bringing up regrets and past misdeeds, kicking him out of his own house, etc. Something within him snapped and he saw red.

"Get. your. filthy. hands. away. from. my friends!" With that, he launched onto them.

Nothing, at this point, mattered except survival and nobody was an exception. He lunged at them, beating their heads in, their faces and bodies a mess of blurred colors. He felt the warm pulse of their wrists and heard the grunts of minor pain as he flung them into each other. He felt their claws and bones bruise his ribs, his back, and everywhere else. One punch from Billy shattered the visor of his helmets, scarring bits of his face. But he had something that they did not: madness. In agonizing minutes, he reduced the entirety of Angel Grove to heaps on the ground. Only his friends were able to kneel on the ground with bruises of their own, eyes closed in pain.

_Light bruises do make a difference. _He inwardly giggled.

"What the-...Who the heck-..." Contemno stammered.

"You want to be evil?" Tommy madly grinned. "Let's see whether you can stand the consequences."

Before she knew it, he lunged with the ferocity of a dragon and began to maul her. There was no more self-defense, no more fear. He was out for blood. He began ripping her face and arms into shreds. Contemno was an equally fierce fighter and she secretly was happy that her mission sparked a madness in the Green Ranger. She reveled in his vulnerability, moaned silently as she smelled the stench of fear and sorrow. If she was going to die, then it was going to be good. He began to draw blood from her.

"I...I...Wait..." The attacking decreased, and the Green Ranger sat up, blinking slowly.

"What?!" Contemno shrieked. "More! I want more! I care nothing of your friends anymore! When I die, they will remember nothing! Give me something!"

The Green Ranger backed away from her, as if he was a scared animal. Then, like a cat and a tree, he began to climb the tree and race into the woods. Contemno's increase in sadistic tortures lessened her hold on the other Rangers and they fell to the ground. The chase was on, the Green Ranger for survival, and Contemno's for blood. Finally, they stood, vines away from each other. The Green Ranger cowered if scared. No rational thought held in his mind right now, no, all of that was gone.

"You're mine, Little Ranger." She mumbled before she moved in for the kill. Just as she was halfway there, the vines closed in on her, tangling her. They got her claws, her neck, her feet. Panicking, she began to claw her way desperately but to no avail. When the Green Ranger edged on over, he found himself in her claws. Luckily, there were no vines around him, so after he kicked and screamed, he fell to the soft ground. Contemno wasn't so lucky. She began to fall, screaming as she plummeted.

His vision blurred, Tommy could only hear her scream and then nothing afterwards. As he could only make out faint dust, he assumed that she was defeated. He also hear faraway groans and faint shuffling. Probably everyone else was returning home. Home. Far Away. It hurt everywhere. He was scared. Why was he scared?

None of his questions were answered, however, as he listened to the rain.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: And that's a wrap!


End file.
